The present disclosure relates to high energy laser (HEL) platforms. In particular, it relates to an all electro optical (EO) based method for deconfliction of multiple, co-located directed energy (DE), high energy laser (HEL) platforms (and/or Kinetic Energy (KE) platforms) on multiple, near simultaneous threat targets in the same battle space. The disclosed method and system are used to prevent more than one HEL platform from shooting at the same threat target that is already being lased.